


(R) Bully! Kagamine Len X Need! Reader

by YandereFaithfull



Series: 18+ [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bruises, Bullying, College, F/M, High School, Kinks, Kissing, Mind Games, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull
Summary: ~a/n~Okay is was anonymously sent in. Thank you for requesting. Okay this is willing and beware there's no protection available anywhere for Len to use.BEWARE! THIS IS A FORCED LEMON (RAPE) WITH SWEAR WORDS AND ABUSE. NO RELATIONSHIP SHOULD BE LIKE THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE A RAPE KINK AND BOTH PARTIES INVOLVED HAVE SAID YES ALONG WITH A SAFE WORD. THIS TYPE OF KINK I HAVE MENTIONED IS CALLED CON-NON-CON DUE TO THE PERMISSION GRANTED. BUT BE WARNED. THIS LEMON IS COMPLETELY FORCED.





	(R) Bully! Kagamine Len X Need! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> ~a/n~   
> Okay is was anonymously sent in. Thank you for requesting. Okay this is willing and beware there's no protection available anywhere for Len to use. 
> 
> BEWARE! THIS IS A FORCED LEMON (RAPE) WITH SWEAR WORDS AND ABUSE. NO RELATIONSHIP SHOULD BE LIKE THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE A RAPE KINK AND BOTH PARTIES INVOLVED HAVE SAID YES ALONG WITH A SAFE WORD. THIS TYPE OF KINK I HAVE MENTIONED IS CALLED CON-NON-CON DUE TO THE PERMISSION GRANTED. BUT BE WARNED. THIS LEMON IS COMPLETELY FORCED.

~your point of view~

  
I groan in my nice warm Star Wars themed bed as the alarm on my phone rings with no thought whatsoever. Reaching over with a limp arm, I drop my hand on it, gripping it as I drag it towards me. Pressing a few buttons, the alarm turns off and in turn shutting the opening for attack on Titan which awoke me every morning and turning the room silent. Sighing as I look at the date and time. I had two hours till I was required to go to college.   
  
Sitting up and drawing the curtains of my window back, I see the usual sight of green nicely kept grass, shrubs and flowers, as well as the few garden gnomes littering the yard. I turn my back and walk over to my desk, picking up a figurine of Ken Kaneki with his Rinkaku out in a battle position. I felt like I needed someone like him besides me to scare the other students away as well as protect me from my bully.   
  
I disregard that thought and take my Naruto themed pajamas off and throw them into the wash basket getting them in first time. I look over at my figurines and see Levi in his cleaning gear looking across my messy and unclean room with a scroll on his face. It was like I could almost hear the tch in which he would make. Looking at the time on my phone I panic seeing that I had ten minutes to get ready before going to college. It seemed getting out of bed took me a long time and looking at all my merchandise.   
  
As I was running around trying to put everything on, my phone dings. Knowing it would be something to do with one of my many favourite TV shows I dive for the phone. Lifting the rectangle box I swipe and check the notification, almost dropping the poor phone as I realise it was saying that the new Star Trek season was going to start tonight. The phone slipping from my hands and bouncing on the bed as I start to jump around unable to contain my excitement for the season.   
  
"(Y/n)! Get your butt down here now! Your friends are going to be here any minute!" My mum calls from the kitchen, ultimately making me get ready faster and shove a couple of books and drawing pads within my book bag with an anime and my laptop.   
  
"Coming!" I shout back, dragging a brush through my (h/l) (h/c) messy hair as I make my way to the kitchen for breakfast. "Hey mum did you hear!" I was fairly excited, more than I usually was on a school morning but Star Trek.   
  
"Go on." She gestures, putting a bowl of cereal, two pieces of toast and a hot chocolate in front of me.   
  
"Star Trek has a new season on tonight!" I say before digging into my breakfast.   
  
"I also heard something as well." She says, her eyes locking onto my own (e/c) ones. "Tokyo Ghoul is being made into a live action."   
  
I was shocked and very excited. The door bell rung reminding me that my friends were coming over to pick me up as I was only five minutes from the school. "Hey (Y/N)!!! Open up!!!" Quickly eating, I finish my meal and hug my mum goodbye, slinging my bag over my shoulders I leave the house to be encased in a pair of arms.   
  
"Miku!" I exclaim in surprise, my teal coloured hair friend greeting, "Hey Rin." I greet my yellow hair friend who was currently devouring an orange.   
  
"Heya (y/n)!" The excited yellow haired greeted, "Ready for today?"   
  
"I-Is your brother here?" I ask nervously, playing with my fingers as I look around.   
  
"(Y/n) relax, he left early with his group." I sigh at Rin's answer in relief. Sure there was history between him and I but we were currently on non speaking terms. Well more like I wouldn't talk and try to get around unnoticed while he was popular and a douchebag. Like seriously, when I first came to the college as a first year, him now being a third year, he tripped me over in the hall when he saw me wearing my favourite Tokyo Ghoul hoodie.   
  
"I thought you like him?" Miku asked, letting go of me so we could start walking.   
  
I scrunch my face up, not sure what to tell my friend now that he's been treating me this year had changed. "Umm, it's complicated." I say, unsure if that was even the right answer.   
  
"How so?" Miku asked again, god she wanted to know everything. "How is it complicated? You like him and I've been told he likes you."   
  
I scoff in amusement at her words, "Him liking me? Impossible."   
  
"Mmhhm." Rin speaks up beside me with a mouthful of orange which she had just shoved in completely so she could another. "Om mm he mmhmh." She mumbles around the orange, trying to speak.   
  
I laugh at her antics, "Wait until you finish the orange." I tell her, not wanting her to choke.   
  
"I know, I know." She exclaimed once she finished her mouthful. "But he does like you."   
  
I shake my head while laughing, "Nice one Rin."   
  
"It's true (y/n)!" She exclaimed as the college came into view.   
  
I roll my eyes, not bothered with arguing with my friend over if a guy might like me or not, even if that guy was her brother... and even if she lived with him. There was nothing wrong with the topic, it was just the fact that I wouldn't believe my bully likes me. Seriously. If anybody told me that I'd just scoff at their face.   
  
"Let's just get ready." I mutter, not wanting to step inside the college grounds.   
  
Stepping onto the college grounds we make our way to the main building where it would than split off into different directions for the different parts of the college. One side was for the first years, where I was to go, the middle for the second years. Miku was there, and the right was for the third year, where the Kagamine twins belonged. How the three of us became friends was something neither of us three knew.   
  
"Gadolinium Boron Yttrium Einsteinium, When you Argon I'll miss you two Periodically." You say as you reach the split hallways.   
  
"Goodbye is always hard." Miku says, turning her head to face the second year hallway. Her nose lifted in the air and she suddenly couldn't keep still. It became too much for my long double ponytail teal blue hair friend that she took off down the hallway. "Leaks!!!!" She screamed as she ran, her hair bouncing as she turned a corner out of sight.   
  
I sigh and face palm, not seeing how she could get so worked up over the vegetable, as well as slightly impressed that she could smell it from here. Rin just giggled from behind me and bounced on the spot a couple of times. "What is it this time?" I ask, knowing it had to do with either an orange or something was happening.   
  
"I have to get changed. I have a performance in the shopping center with Len." She gives me a massive hug and than pats my head before leaving down her hallway to get her stuff.   
  
I wave goodbye to her, "Good luck! Break a leg!" I call out to her back, smiling like an idiot. Sure my friends were wackos but what friends are better than a couple of wackos?   
  
"Look who we have here." A voice huffed from behind me. Groaning I turn around, only to meet face to face with a dark yellow tank top, looking down as I already know who it is I see black shorts held up by a yellow belt with yellow hems. His white shoes were half hidden by the extra long black leg warmers. Looking up I see that he's holding his white sailor shirt in his right arm over his shoulder with the yellow tie, while in the other he had a yellow banana which was half eaten. His yellow hair was held in the very short ponytail and had lots of messy locks escaped. His white headphones laid around his neck with it Bluetooth to the phone in his pocket. He was Len, Rin's twin, and who happened to be half dressed in his performance gear.   
  
Beside him on either side stood his two friends. A blue hair male who wore a blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, a white shirt, and a blue unzipped jumper. He wore jeans and sneakers. His blue eyes narrowed in dislike as he ate an ice-cream cone, unable to of brought a whole tub with him. He was Kaito Shion, and is dressed in a much more casual way.   
  
On the other side stood Gakupo, was wearing his casual. A button down purple shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. His purple hair was tied back in a long purple ponytail, and swayed against the floor every now and again. His fringe covers parts of his glinting purple eyes which scanned my figure in disgust.   
  
If I knew anything it's that these three didn't like me much. I think dislike is too weak of a word though so I'd usually go with hate. "Hello." I mumble looking at the three of them warily. Who knew what they could do.   
  
Gakupo just scoffed pushing me up against the wall and growling into my ear, "Keep your eyes to yourself." Okay, he didn't like the fact that I looked at the three of them.   
  
"Let's leave the weirdo and her freakiness." Kaito grumbled, glaring at you as he walked past and down the hallway Miku went. He was in nearly all of Miku's and yet she wasn't bullied like I was, even though she was my friend. Not that I wanted her to be bullied. Gakupo let go of me and stalked off to his class, third year he was, same with Len, who stands there eating his banana not really caring what was happening.   
  
I look over at him, expecting a glare or a kick but I get nothing. "What? Never saw a real person before freak? Stop staring." If this was back to when I first started here, I would be close to tears but I've gotten use to their words. I shrug my shoulders. Len threw the banana peel into a bin and then reaches down and grabs my arm roughly. I shriek in surprise and fight against him as he drags me back to the front of the school.   
  
"No let go!" I exclaim, not wanting to go wherever he was taking me. Oh why didn't I escape when I had the chance? That's right, nobody is able to escape the yellow male. And I learnt that the hard way by being chased down the halls countless times.   
  
"Shut up." He orders, his grip tightening to the point I am sure it'd leave a print. "Now stay quiet." He drags me into one of the janitor's closet where they stored cleaning gear. "Clothes off. Now." He ordered while unzipping his pants.   
  
I was shitting myself now I knew what he was going to do. I didn't want to but I couldn't help but be turned on by his dominance and the fact that I could see his piece of thick flesh clearly. He was already hard without anything need to be done to him. But I didn't want to do anything with him. I curse the female hormones running rampant in my body.   
  
"Now (y/n)." He ordered, reaching a hand out to grab my clothing. "I want these off."   
  
"No." I state firmly, batting at his hands to get them away while backing up. Not wanting to do it with him or wanting to miss maths. "I can't miss my lessons. Now can I go?" I ask.   
  
"Now (y/n). Your clothes. Off." He states firmly, his hand once again reaching out to grab my clothes. I glare at him with (e/c) eyes, all the while moving away from his hands. Without much trouble he had me backed up against the wall, his hands toying with the hem of both my shirt and jeans. "Come on, I know you want it as badly as I do."   
  
His fingers start to trail up my stomach, the nails cold to my skin as I shiver. Smirking Len leans in close, his warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. As his fingers move up, getting closer and closer to my covered breasts, my shirt hem is lifted, following the rise of his fingers. I fist my hand and lift it, leveling it with his face. I was beyond angry now. How does he think he is to be doing this to me when I clearly said no. I draw my fist back and swing through, aiming for his face. Surely if I hit him I'd be able to escape. I just need to hit the yellow boy hard enough. But my fist is stopped by a strong grip. 

 

My eyes widen at the angry glare he was giving me. His light blues eyes narrowed in distaste and darken with anger and lust. Just looking at him made my whole body break out in goosebumps and my mind screams at me that I should be running. He roughly holds my fist against the wall above my head. Forcing my other wrist in his grip. I growl and bite at him, struggling to free my hands. He just laughs with a smirk, knowing he was stronger than me. Cause after all, that's why they bullied me. Trying to break down my determination so that they could have their way.   
  


I hear him click his tongue, having enough with my struggles. I opened my mouth to scream. If I can't break out then I'd try to alert someone that I need help. But as if knowing my train of thought he grips my neck with his free hand. Squeezing tightly so I choke on my own tongue. I couldn't breath, his grip was too tight. I raise my knee to get him but he slams my head against the wall several times. Trying to knock my senses out. It hurt like a bitch as the back of my head made contact with the wall. I felt dizzy and nauseous, as if I had a horrible stomach bug but it was from the rough treatment. I was even sure that I had a bloody wound on my head. 

 

A growl leaves his lips as I stare at him in a daze. "Don't try anything." He commands. I couldn't talk my head hurt that much. A throbbing headache made itself welcome, taking over most of my thoughts. Now that he was sure that he knocked my senses from me, he continued with his movements. His hips started to grind against mine as his hand that's not keeping my own prisonment trails to my back. He was getting pleasure out of this while all I could sense was numbness. I try and shake my head, whispering no as I try and get my strength back. But I hit the wall harder than I should. His breath starts to dance on my neck, little grunts making themselves known to my ears. 

 

He seemed to be muttering something, "Damn you're hot (y/n)." His fingers nimbly unhook my bra as if he's done this plenty of times. And maybe he has as he seems to know exactly what to do, "Let's get this over quickly, I have to go to the concert soon." He orders, his hips grinding with more force as he tries to get a reaction out of me. And that's exactly what he does as my body seems to slowly start to feel again. Maybe soon I'd be able to scream and fight against but I mustn't let him know. A sharp hitch in my breath was all he needed as a smirk tugs at his lips, his eyes softening a touch. But I couldn't let his pretty face fool me. I didn't want this and yet here he is pushing himself against me. He even slammed my head against the wall several times for god sake so if he thinks I'm going to let him do this the easy way then he's wrong.

 

I start panicking and struggling in his arms, wanting to scream but knowing that I did it wouldn't be just him bullying me. Word would get out and he'll twist the tale, making it seem like he was the victim instead of me. A sharp intake of breath is heard from the male in front of me, I had rubbed against him by accident. His fingers trail along my stomach, pressing a sensitive spot without realising. An ugly bruise laid there and when his fingers prodded it I took a quick breath in, clenching my stomach muscles to pull away from the fingers. I couldn't help but let out a shudder as his fingers continued their travel downwards. I growl as they keep moving while I struggle.   
  
"Wha-what? What are you planning?" I stuttered out, winching when his fingers touched the sensitive spot again. "Ouch." I say in the smallest voice I could muster, not wanting to show my weakness. Not wanting to show pain. “Let me go.” I growled out, leaning into him and snapping at his neck to try and bite him. He just chuckles, bringing his hand up to my neck once again and slamming my head into the wall another time. Too many hits for me to handle and I felt too dazed to fight back. Once satisfied with the cloudy look in my eyes his hand went back to my bruised stomach. Finding himself curious about how I reacted with pain to his touch. He probably never had a woman react in such a way to his touch since they were always all over him.   
  
"Shirt off now." He growled, his voice just reaching my brain through the fog. He wanted to take a look at what had made me wince. He was being quite forceful with how he spoke, as if he wanted to get it over and done as quickly as he could. I glare at him, making no move to follow through with what he said  there was no what I was going to allow him to do this. I'd fight til he knocks me out if needed. He matches my glare, waiting to see what I'd do. A stand off. More like a glare off. I grit my teeth and snap at him, hoping to bite some part of him. He bites his cheek, eyes narrowing as he realises that I'm not going to follow his orders.    
  


But I was in no position to fight as his hands pull at my shirt. Dragging it over my head, letting a hand grip my throat and slam my head into the wall again to make sure that I don't come too. It hurt. Everything hurts. I could barely see straight and the cold air wasn't helping as his breath warmed patches of my skin. I growled, trying to regain control over my movements. This was dangerous. I couldn't do a damn thing beside let him have his way. And I wasn't going to make it easy for him. If I haven't already proved it. My bra came off easy, just had to slip it from my arms since he already undid it. Once I get control over my body again I'm so going to make him pay. He wouldn't get away with this, not if I can help it.

  
I watch as his mouth twisted into a scowl as he looks upon the bruises forming and decorating my stomach. Those were from two days ago when I was pushed to the ground and kicked by him and his two friends. I could barely walk from the pain afterwards. "Heh." Len scoffed, "Looks like we did a number on you. Those are a nice color." He studied the bruises forming, looking as if he was proud for being able to do that to me. I scrunch my nose at him and narrow my eyes, trying to regain feeling back but everything still felt numb. There was this aching pain in the back of my head, I'd have to get it looked at to make sure there's no damage. It's all his fault. And here he is getting off on my pain. Growing a bloody hard on as he slammed my head into the wall and watching how helpless I become.

 

He lets his fingers play with the hem of my pants before he finally decided to pull them down without any trouble. Afterall, how am I supposed to fight when I can barely move or think beside the ache. He had me exactly where he wanted me and all I could do is bide my time, hoping I can fight back before he goes too far. It seemed he knew each and every step he was going to take and he knew exactly what to do. Everything seemed calculated and planned as his fingers skimmed my skin as he lets my pants drop to the ground. They drew circles on the inside of my thighs which made me shiver at the strange feeling.   
  
"Leave me alone!" I struggle, nerves finally coming back and the numbness leaving. It was imprinting deeper and deeper into my mind at just what sort of danger I was in. He kicks my clothing away with a foot so not to worry about getting tangled in them. "I don't want to do this!"   
  
A low growl emitted from his throat as he slammed my shoulders into the wall behind me once again, wanting me compliant. "I will do what I want." His hands ripped at my underwear, his actions turning animalistic once I started to struggle even more in his grip. I wasn't going to allow the pain in my head to start stopping me now no matter how numb my limbs turned. The fabric tearing along the hem with a ripping sound, the torn pieces floated to the floor as he forcefully thrust his hips against my own, the force making me bite my lip at the uncomfortableness of the situation. Never had I been in this sort of position and all the fear just froze my movements, froze my ability to think of a way out. It was like my limbs were filled with concrete. It was so much worse then the ache of my head hitting the wall. He started to bump and grind, clearing getting off at the friction as I fought just to get my body back under my control. Moving my hands I start to push against his shoulders, hitting his chest, trying to get him to move but just because he was male he just happened to be stronger, that was all it came down to. The fact that he was a horny male who when wanted had the strength to rip a roof of a car when angry or high adrenaline. It seemed there was no escape but to just let him do what he wanted, but I couldn't let that happen. Not only would I hate it but I just didn't want it to happen. If anything I wish that just as soon as I got into the building I went to my class, then maybe I wouldn't be in this position with my bully.   
  
I could clearly see and feel just how hard he was, the head of his cock pressed up against me. The feeling foreign and unwanted. "N-no!" I stuttered out, pounding my fists against his chest, hoping he'd not go through with it. It seemed that there was going to be no stopping him, I just wanted someone to realise I wasn't in class and go searching for me. For them to storm in and rip Len off me.   
  
Without warning he slammed my hands above my head with a growl and with a quick thrust of his hips he entered cleanly and easily. A scream left my lips at the unwanted attention, trying to throw him off as I move wildly. But he had me pressed up against the wall so I couldn't do anything. His spare hand forces itself against my mouth, silencing my scream and I start to try and bite the hand. I start trying to do anything that would allow me to escape. Lost in his thoughts Len groans before removing the hand to replace it with his lips. I couldn't bite his lips or tongue as his hand squeezed my jaw tightly.   
  
My hands clenched around the flesh of Len's shoulders as he started to take long, slow thrusts in and out of me. The feeling of flesh rubbing against flesh felt so strange and good that it creates havoc in my brain, my brain didn't want this but my body did. My fingers dug into his skin, leaving half moon shape dents as I struggle under his body. He didn't stop thrusting and soon enough got bored. I couldn't handle it anymore, there was no escape and nobody was coming to save me. I close my eyes, unable to look at him and I push against his chest as he speeds up. "N-no~" I moan out, the only sounds capable of being produced. "Take i-it out!" I cried, not wanting to feel the pleasure as he trusted deeper and harder.   
  
His breath felt hot against my sweating skin as he let's go of my hands and hook them under my thighs, pressing himself closer to get in deeper. Lifted off the ground I wrap my arms around his neck, my nails dragging along his skin as tears escape my eyes at the actions taking place. His hips hit mine at such a force that it travelled up my spine and made my breasts bounce a little against his chest.   
  
His groans and pants overpowered my whines and closed lipped moans as I try to fight back, but it was all in vain as he was only focused on giving himself the most pleasure. I could feel him sliding in and out with ease, my body producing enough lube to grant him easy access. I was losing my mind to the pleasure, it just felt so good. Like he was hitting and rubbing against all the right spots. His breath hit my ear as his growls vibrated through my body. His voice deep and strained, whispering dirty things when he could.it was too much. I shouldn't be enjoying it but yet I was. Is it so bad to give in to the pleasure rather than fighting it now that it was done? He didn't last long after a small moan of enjoyment left my lips along with a slip of yes daddy. I didn't realise that I had a link. He seemed to of gotten more force from what I had moaned, as he seemed even rougher and more turned on. 

 

It wasn't long until he brought his head to the crook of my neck and bit down hard, just as he released his sperm into me. Growling with a mouthful of my skin he continues to thrust, not once slowing as his sperm fills and leaks down onto the ground. A muffled scream escapes my bitten lips as I feel the warmth in my lower abdomen. It was like hell. I was in my own hell. I hadn't expected him to of cum in me. Shit I could get pregnant from this, and that's probably never crossed his mind. Len pauses for a moment, still fully sheathed inside. His blue eyes that had shut closed opened, he releases the flesh of my neck with a groan. I let out a pained whine, my neck throbbing and my lower abdomen too. I bring a hand to my neck and press down on the sore flesh, the feeling wet under my hand. Len watches my every move with half lidded eyes, I could still feel him hard within me. How much stamina could one boy have?   
  
I knew what was going to happen next, and I wish I had a way to stop it. Taking a chance at his distraction I push him away, managing to make him fall over. Huffing with bated breath I make a run for my clothing and reach for the door. "You little bitch!" He growled animalistically, his actions more animal than human now that I had tried to escape, and probably angry about the fact that I brought his high down quicker then he wanted. He shot out a hand and grabbed my ankle, pulling me down to the ground. With a short lived shriek I make contact with the ground, my forehead and chest taking the brute of it. Dazed, I blink rapidly,forming worse and my eyesight blurry. "You will pay for that!" He was angry. And that was bad news for me.   
  
He crawls on top of me, flipping me over and without a moment's notice he shoves his cock back inside me. Thrusting hard and gripping my arms tight enough that I feel like they'd break. His thrusts start out rough and hard, his hips hitting mine to the point where I swear bruises are forming because of it. His grunts and pants fill the air with my moans and whines of displeasure, pleasure, pain and suffering. I could feel his member throb and pulsate within my own throbbing walls, the friction causing my walls to tighten as he thrusts. His grip never loosens, even as he thrusts as hard and fast as he could.

  
"Stop Len!" I scream, wanting him to stop with his actions. "Please! Stop! It hurts!" But the thing I noticed was that it didn't, my body wanted it so much that it was making it easy for Len to thrust, even with his own sperm helping. I wanted it so much that when his rough grip and actions were turning me on. It shouldn't and I know it shouldn't. This was rape. I didn't want him to fuck me. But I'm enjoying it. I was so going to be pregnant after this, and I didn't want to have a child, not at my age yet.   
  
Len just growls, "I'm not through with you yet slut. Look how easy your body is making it for me, it was just waiting for me to fuck it." With those words he once again bites my neck, biting down to my chest where he bites my breasts. Pain floods through all my nervous systems as with each bite. I could barely feel the numbing pleasure as he bites, the pleasure being all but use to.   
  
I could feel a tightening heated sensation in my lower abdomen. I knew what was about to happen. "Len stop!! I'm about to cum!!" I cried out, struggling against his strong grip.   
  
"Then go ahead little bitch. Cum like the slut you are."   
  
I cry as the terror sank in. I couldn't do anything about the the knot breaking, crying out in pleasure, my vision goes white. Not even realising that Len cums again, sticky strands of his sperm filling again as it mixes win my own fluid. All my muscles fall limp as my vision stays white as pleasure sparks all my nerves, leaving me a twitching, unseeing mess as Len stands up and zips his pants closed.   
  
"That was fun little bitch. I want to see you here at lunch. We'll do this again." Len commands before leaving me in the cleaners closest with my vision just coming back. Groaning I just lay there, tears falling from my eyes as my core throbs in pain and the mixed orgasm fluid leaking ever so slowly out of me. I wasn't looking forward to lunch. Maybe I could go home before he came back from the concert and never return to this college again. Yeah, that'd be a good idea.   
  
Standing up on wobbly legs I grab my torn clothing and grab my phone from the pocket of my pants. A new crack was on my phones screen which I grumbled about. I hold the scraps of clothing to my private parts and make a run for it out of the cleaners room, and down the hallway to outside where my car was. The keys dangled from my fingers as I unlock the door and quickly drive away with tears in my eyes. Everyone was in their classes so no-one saw me.   
  
Once I reach home I quickly phone the college and say that I'm transferring to a new college. Sighing I fall onto the couch, not wanting to move after everything that has happened.   
  
~time skip~   
  
It wasn't long before I was packing everything and getting ready to move. Len had came knocking on my door a couple of times but I ignored him. His actions left me with trying to deal with the fear of other males and even the terror that would rattle my body at even seeing one. A piece of paper slipped under the door and a knock is heard. I was lucky that I wasn't impregnated those two months back because of Len raping me. Ignoring the knock I pick up the note, "What the hell." I mutter reading the written sentencing.   
  
"(Y/n). Look I've been trying this for the past two months and I'm really sorry. I know you may ignore this but I really am sorry for what I've done." I hear Let's voice through the door. "Not seeing you for the two weeks after I did those unspeakable actions I was frightened for you. I didn't know if you had killed yourself or not, that was until I heard you were transferred. I guess I just want to apologize before it's too late. You opened my eyes with that fear of your safety. So can you forgive me?"   
  
I muffle my breath, not needing to read the note for Len and said everything that was on it. "I forgive you Len but I cannot be the same. It's had a massive effect on me. So goodbye." I wait for his footsteps to leave before pulling everything into the car and taking off for where my new college was located in a two several miles away.   
  
Never did I want to see nor remember what happened.   
  
But maybe.   
  
Just maybe.   
  
Our paths would cross again at a later date and everything will be different.   
  
Who knows...   
  
~Faithfull


End file.
